chaotic
by I the Bright Angel
Summary: Kagome is not one of those lucky girls but she could have a happy ending If some guy wasn't so stupid and saw under the make up and really looked at her. I suck at summaries rated M for Language .Violence .Gour Drugs
1. to be free

Ok this is my first k so tell me if I should do another chapter review and tell me k thanks and I don't own Inuyasha and i don't own EMILIANA TORRINI to be free

Chapter 1 weird

"Get up stupid"

Kagome flinch and the pain that came through her chest that her step father through his boot at her to wake her up he left the room by slamming the door and that made one of her pictures fall that was above her and hit her in the head. She sat up wishing that she didn't half to get up and go through her dally thing her getting in to fights and then her coming home and getting beat and yelled at by her step father and her step sister kikyo beating on her to and she goes to the same school as kikyo.

_**Once in a house on a hill**_

_**A boy got angry**_

_**He broke into my heart**_

' Ok I got to get out of hear as fast as I can with out get seen by naraku and kikyo gosh I didn't get much home work done because of kikyo yelling at me and hitting on me because I didn't get her dinner ready on time and I guess I'll just leave a bowel of cereal for them for breakfast for them and just leave I guess that I'll get it harder tonight be because of that it I doesn't matter I all ways get some thing wrong I am a screw up I just make people lives harder and messing them up'.

**_For a day and a night_**

**_I stayed beside him_**

**_Until I had no hope_**

Kagome gets up and goes in the bathroom and fixes up her face up so no one knows what is going on at home

**_So I came down the hill_**

**_Of course I was hurt_**

**_But then I started to think_**

' Not that any one cares'

She started to cry all the words that naraku said to her in her head rethinking of all those words made her cry

**_It shouldn't hurt me to be free_**

**_It's what I really need_**

**_To pull myself together_**

**_But if it's so good being free_**

**_Would you mind telling me?_**

**_Why I don't know what to do with myself_**

' I am so stupid this is my fault and I deserve this know one deserve this more then me stop crying there is know reason for me to cry'

**_There's a bar by the dock_**

**_Where I found myself_**

**_Drinking with this man_**

She stopped crying and redid her makeup and then went to put on her clothes she whore long jeans and a long sweeter even though it was really hot out side like 90 degrees.

**_He offered me a cigarette_**

**_And I accepted_**

**_'Cause it's been a very long time_**

**_As it burned 'till the end_**

**_I thought of the boy_**

**_No one could ever forget_**

She went down stars to get there breakfast ready she got the bowls out and set them down on the table and got out there favorite cereal out 'caption crunch' got out the milk out and pored it out in the bowel's and put the spoons in there so they can eat it after she was done with that she hurried and grabbed her yellow back pack and her books that she always carried and quickly and quietly put her shoes on and opened the door and ran out side and down the streets and down the block so she could get away from her stepfather naraku

It shouldn't hurt me to be free

It's what I really need

To pull myself together

But if it's so good being free

Would you mind telling me?

Why I don't know what to do with myself

As she entered the school yard and saw every one messing around and goofing of and some making out in the corner and doing there own thing she walked up to the doors and one of her friends came up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around kagome yelped in pain and she saw it

**_To pull myself together_**

**_But if it's so good being free_**

**_Would you mind telling me?_**

**_Why I don't know what to do with myself_**

Was sango and she saw sango's face turn sad.

"Sorry, sorry did naraku do that?"

" No kikyo did I got her dinner wrong and she stared to hit me and then after that naraku stared hitting on me after that so yeah he did hit me but he didn't do that one" said kagome

"Well I can't see any thing you are really good at covering up your stuff up"

" But if I cry then it will come off so I better not cry until I get home"

**_To pull myself together_**

**_But if it's so good being free_**

**_Would you mind telling me?_**

**_Why I don't know what to do with myself_**

The bell rang and kagome and sango hurried and went to there history class there teacher's name is kagome and sango had all of there classes and kagome went to there spot's in the room sango sat by miroku in the back he always tried to touch her butt, but he always got hi in the head buy her boomerang that she sat kind of by her she sat alone because no one really liked her well the us well would be going on miroku trying to touch sango and sango hitting him in the head and kagome started laughing and she hasten done that for a very long time she stopped when the teacher started to talk

"Ok class I have a partner project the person sitting next to you will be your partner uh kagome you don't mind being by your self do you?"

Kagome shake her head she didn't talk to any one but sango and miroku know one new what her voice sounded like the teacher said "ok" and then tolled the class what it would be and it is what you half to Wright a two page paper about your partner but he tolled her that she could write about her self or some one in her family so she just did one about her she wrote the things that she wishes that were true the class was ending and tolled every one before they left that it was due in a week and gave every one a peace of paper of the questions as every one was leaving

It was lunch time kagome, sango and miroku all went up to the school roof to eat there were the only ones up there and know one was allowed up there but them well know one new that. They were eating there lunch

" Hey kagome do you have a lunch for to day?"

" No miroku I don't I didn't have any time I woke up late and I didn't have any time for breakfast or lunch"

" Oh well you can have some of mine "

" Yeah have some of mine to"

" Well thank you sango and miroku "

Sango hands her half of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and miroku hands her half of his bologna sandwich and giver's her some of his chips.

" Thanks you guy what would I do with out you guys "

" I have know clue, " said miroku

The bell rang for them to get back to class

"Well we should get back to class come on kagome and sango"

" Yeah don't want to be late for miss. Kaede's class she will get mad at us and we don't want that to happen again"

"Yeah"

Sango and kagome went to there class while miroku went to his class

At the end of school sango tolled kagome that she could come over any time she wanted after that they split up and went home kagome stopped and looked up at the stars ' this feeling I have this weird feeling I don't know what it is but it is not good I feel like I should go back and not come back ever but that is always how I feel but this is kind of different I don't know why it is'

Kagome walked up the stairs and walked to the door she stopped when she got to the door ' why do I feel this way my head keeps telling me not to go in but my body is not lessening to me it is problem nothing oh well'

Kagome walked in to the house and she shut the door quietly behind her and went to take her shoes off but she was stopped buy some one grabbing her by the neck she almost started to scream but then her mouth was covered by duck tape and the last thing that she saw was her spinning around and she saw her step dad naraku he pushed her on to the floor and then she took of the duck tape and then he started to kick her in the side and in the stomach and the face he kick her until she went unconscious then he left her on the floor

When she woke up she herd kikyo yelling at her to wake up " wake up stupid you are spots to make dinner and do my home work know get to work " kikyo kicked kagome and then left the room ' I didn't even make it to my room before he got to me ugh I need to do every thing around hear I wish someone would come and get me out of this mess ' kagome thought getting off the floor and went to go get dinner ready

When kagome was done with making dinner she went up steers to get started on her and kikyo's home work when she got up steers she herd her step dad calling her back down ' now what do they want ' thought kagome as she went back down steers she went to the table and said " yes may I help you " she got killing looks from kikyo and naraku " what the fuck is this " naraku said wile pointing at the food " spaghetti" kagome said " well it taste like shit " kikyo tolled her naraku got up and picked up the plate and through it at kagome it hit her and she gasp cusp the burning of the food in her face and down her shirt and then she felt more food pore on her she took the food off her face and saw naraku put his hand in a fist and went to hit her in the nose and she fell on the floor and kikyo and naraku started kicking her in the face and the stomach when she went unconscious

**_To pull myself together_**

**_But if it's so good being free_**

**_Would you mind telling me?_**

**_ Why I don't know what to do with myself_**

^((#^&$*&*!

Ok tell me how you liked it review ok please I want to know how you liked it tell me what I should do in my next chapter k I would love that ok thanks

The bright angel


	2. new kid

Ok sorry for the wait here is chapter 2 this one is called new kid so I hope you guys like it

"hey kagome wake up" said sango as she shook kagome.

Kagome sat up and looked around the room ' why am i in school ?' she thought, as she looked around the room she spotted a really cute guy in front of the class room, he wore a red shirt that said 'the used' on it and black baggy pants and he had long white hear and doggy ear's, he had fangs but you barely could see them and long nail's

he stood in front of the class and he looked mad. the teacher tolled the class who he is." class thins is inuyasha he moved from kagoshima and i would like it if you guy's would make him feel welcomed " she read off of a yellow post it not pad " inuyasha why don't you talk a seat next to kagome" the teacher said pointing to the back row next to kagome .

inuyasha walked to his seat and sat down, he looked at kagome and said" hi how are you " as he smiled.

kagome looked at him and saw the smile " oh kami his smile is gorgeous she smiled back at him" hi i am good and how are you?"

"I am good so how long have you lived hear?" inuyasha asked

"All my life why?"

"because you look like some one I know "

"Like who ?"

" My friend" inuyasha lied ' she look's like my mom so beautiful ' " hey do you know where these rooms are ?"

"Yeah these are the same classes that i go to, you can fallow me to them "

they got back to lesson to the teacher.

**lunch time**

Kagome meat up with her friends, miroku and sango, they saw inuyasha following Kagome around and looked at kagome.

" Hey kagome can i talk to you please" said sango, they walked over to the girls room and went in side to talk quietly

" Yeah what do you want to talk about?"

" Why is inuyasha following you a round?"

"Because we have all the same classes together and I thought sense he has no friends that we could be, is that ok?"

" Yeah but don't you think he will tell some one where we eat? Were not sapost to be up there and if we get caught then we will get in big trouble and you can't get in it because of 'dad' so are you sure that he can keep a secret?"

" Yeah i an sure and i don't think 'dad' will find out because he is all ways drunk and i think he will forget, so just trust me on this one i like him really"

" Ok what ever you say, " said sango, then they walked out of the room and saw inuyasha and miroku laughing and they walked up to them.

" What is so funny?" sango asked putting her hands on her hips

" Some one hade there locker opened and then some one walked in to it " miroku said after he calmed down

" Well very funny lets go to lunch, " said sango as she poled on kagome and miroku and push inuyasha in front and went up the stares to the roof.

They got to the roof and sat in a square and talked, Inuyasha looked at kagome and saw that she didn't have a lunch.

" Hey kagome where is your lunch?" inuyasha asked

Kagome's eye's opened wide and then closed " i don't really eat lunch i have no time to make it and i have no money for lunch" kagome said as she opened her eyes

" Well do you want some of my ramin?"

" What is that?" kagome asked

" What is that? This is the best food ever made " inuyasha said holding a cup in Kagome's face

" I'll try it " kagome said, inuyasha handed her a spoon full

"That stuff is good!" kagome said

Lunch was over and inuyasha fallowed kagome to her next class, kagome was about when someone called her name

"Hey kagome get your but over hear " said kikyo half way down the hall, kagome turned around and walked toured's kikyo

" Yes what do you want"?

" Who is that boy that you were talking to? He is so hot "

" He is a guy in my class he is in every one of my classes and his name is inuyasha" kagome said pointing to him

"Well go tell him that i want to meat him " kikyo said as she push kagome

Kagome walked over to inuyasha " hey inuyasha i want you to come and see my sister "

" Ok where is she?" inuyasha looked around and he saw some one that kind of looked like kagome

Kagome and inuyasha walked over to kikyo and her friends," inuyasha this is my step sister kikyo " she turns to kikyo "kikyo this is inuyasha"

" Nice to meet you kikyo" inuyasha said as he shook kikyo's hand ' dame she is hot '

" Nice to meat you to inuyasha " said kikyo as she did the same " he is so hot he is so going to be mine'

"Well don't want to be rude or any thing but me and kagome half to get to class see yea" inuyasha said as waved bye to kikyo

"Bye inuyasha" kikyo yelled to him ' soon he is going to be mine' kikyo thought

'That girl i know her but i don't know why, i get this bad felling form her and why was kagome act all nice around her after she called her some names i will half to0 watch the two' inuyasha thought as he and kagome went in to the room and sat in there seats

**After class**

"Ok me and you are partners so what do you want to do for drama class?" kagome asked inuyasha

" I have know clue but i have a bunch of drama books at home my mom likes no loves drama books i don't know why she likes it but she does, do you want to come over and see what one we should do?" inuyasha asked as he closed his locker next to Kagome's

' _I don't know i cant be late because dad will do those bad things to me and i don't what that to happen, i know'_ " hey why don't you bring the books hear tomorrow and then we will go over them at lunch and between classes " kagome said walking down the hall with inuyasha

" A no i don't want to carry all those books to school and back no you come over and we will discuss this over there ok" inuyasha said this in a dry tone

"Ok, ok i will be over at your house later after school like 5 or 6 O'clock ok meet you there" kagome said ' _i hope dad will be pass tout by then and kikyo i think she will be at her friends house, but i will half to make some thing really fast for dinner'_ kagome thought and she headed home

ok how did you like it tell me if you did be honest but not rude k tell me what i should do in my next chapter ok well love you tons 3


	3. just a normal day

When kagome got home she hurried and got out all of the stuff and put it on the counter and made sure she had every thing then she put it all in a small spot so know one could see it when she got done with that she went to see where naraku was and if he was a sleep, she went in to his room but he was not there so she went in to the living room.

Just then kikyo came in the house and slammed the door and that woke up naraku and he got up and looked at kagome who was standing in front of him and he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her to the wall so that she was pined to the wall.

"What the hell do you think your doing waking me up, and know your going to pay for waking me up" said naraku.

just then kikyo came in and just smiled and walked out. Kagome was crying she was trying to get his hands off her neck but then she past out from the lack of air.

Later that night Kagome woke up on the floor she opened her eyes and looked around 'my hole body hurts I cant even move my head' just then kikyo walked up to her and said " get up now you got to do my home work done before I go to bed and get dinner and you cant do them both at the same time pick one and do the other later and you better be done by the time I get back form my friends house" with that said she kick her in the ribs and left and slammed the door.

Kagome got up and went in to the kitchen and looked at the oven clock and it said 6:30 ' I bet inuyasha is waiting for me to get there but I cant I guess he will be really mad tomorrow' kagome thought as she got dinner ready.

After she got dinner ready she then got on kikyo's home work and when she got that done she had to get the house work done when she was done with that is was 2:30 in the morning and she was surprised that she did it all with out waking up the steps.(A/N steps is for her step dad and sister)

Kagome went to her room and went to bed but before she did she went in her bathroom and checked the bruises on her in the Meier After that she went to bed and slept how she would some day leave this hellhole.

When kagome woke up she looked at the clock and it said 6 o' clock so she got out of bed and went down stairs to get there breakfast ready for them on time to eat then leave after that kagome went to grab her book bag and went to school.

When kagome got to school people were starring at her and then she herd her name called and raised her head to see who called her and it was sango. " Hey kagome you might want to put something on ".

"Like what" kagome asked wearied

" Ummm some make up so people wont star at you and think that you got in a really bad fight" sango said Kagome ran to the girl's bathroom and put on the makeup before any one saw her. When she came out she met up with sango and she got her books and went to class.

When kagome took her seat someone came right behind her and said "Where were you yesterday I thought you were coming over and then you didn't show up" inuyasha said really angry at her.

" Huh I had to do my chorus and do my home work and then it was my turn to make dinner and I am really sorry" kagome said in a soft tone.

When class started kagome started to fall a sleep she tolled herself to '_stay awake no sleeping'_ and kagome did want she tolled her self and all of the classes went by fast

Lunch time

When kagome and sango miroku and inuyasha went up to the top they sate in silent until miroku said some think "Hey so what's up inuyasha"

"Umm nothing much I got a lot of homework the classes I am taking are really hard, are they for you kagome?" inuyasha asked

"Umm no they are pretty easy for me but I can show you what to do when we go to the library ok" kagome said with a smile.

With that the bell rung and they got up and went down to there lockers, when kagome got a drink from the fountain she felt some one behind her and turned around to see who it was. "Kagome hey how are you" kouga said as he looked her up and down

"Umm good, yeah I better get to class " as kagome tried to get passed kouga he tripped her and she fell flat on her face.

"Kagome are you ok" kouga said as he helped her up and helped her with her books.

"Huh yea I think so, thanks for helping me well see you around" she said as she went to her next class

'_Yeah see you around' _kouga thought as he watch her go to her class

* * *

sorry so little but i am getting on the fourth one but i hope to get some more revwies how ever you say it well i hope you in joyed it 

i the bright angel


	4. getting together

**2 months later**

kagome was going home from school she was having a normal week and naraku didn't beat her as bad as he did before and she was really happy for that, but she wondered why he was being nice in a way.

as she walked home form school she felt as if someone was following her but she just ignored it and went up the stairs to her house and opened the door very quietly and closed it and put her books on the dresser by the door and went in the kitchen to see what there was to eat.

after she looked thru the fridge and all the cubords and found nothing she went to see if she could find her step dad to see if he was a dead a sleep on the couch or not on the couch.

as she thought she found him dead a sleep on the floor by the couch 'haha he must of fell of the couch when he was sleeping' she thought as small smile crept accost her face, she went out of the room and grabbed her stuff and went up stares to her bed room to do her home work and kikyo's.

about 2 hours went by and she got done with the work and started with the house cleaning and making dinner. she went out side to take out the trash and when she went out side she herd foot steps behind her and she walked faster to the trash can and the person that was following her grabbed her shoulder and swung her around and she saw that it was Koga.

"Koga! What are you doing hear?" kagome ask with a little fear in her voice

" i just wanted to see your beautiful face and...To ask you a question" Koga said a little nerves

" Thank you, Koga, well what do you what to ask me?" she asked with her hand on her cheek trying to hid the blush

" i was wondering if you would go out with me ?" Koga said, as he looked her strait in the eyes

" oh Koga" kagome looked down "yes i would love to" kagome said as she looked up and look at him with happiness as she jumped in to his arms

" good then i will see you tomorrow then" Koga said as he walk down the side walk back to his house

kagome waved to him and then ran in the house all happy and then naraku woke up and saw that she was smiling so he walked up be hind her and slap her on the side of the face.

" what the hell are you so happy about?" narkau said

" no...can't i be happy?" kagome said in a sacred voice turning around to face him

" no you can't you are a whore a slut that should learn a lessen " right after he said that he punched her in the stomach and she fell to the ground real hard.

she tried to get back up but he pushed her back down and got on top of her and started hitting her and punching her in the face he got up and saw that she was about to pass out and he kicked her in the hip, she cried out silently until every thing went black to her.

she woke up in her bed with the covers on and in new clothes on and a bandage on her face. she sat up and put her legs over the side of the bed and stood up and went out of the room and went down stairs to see if any one was home.

she found her step dad and some lady talking at the table in the kitchen.

the girl was facing her and her step dad's back was facing her, the girl looked up at kagome and smiled at her and then naraku turned around and looked at her and than looked back at the nice lady he had nothing to say to her.

" are you feeling better?" the pretty lady said as she got out of her chair and walked over to kagome

" yeah i am feeling grate" kagome said as she stood there looking at the girl " where is kikyo?" she said looking at naraku.

" she went to America and i don't think she will becoming back" naraku said looking back at kagome


	5. what a fun day

"Who are you?" I asked.

" I am kagura naraku's girlfriend" kagura said

" are you the one that bandage me up?"

"Yes im sorry that your older brother attacked you"

'_eeh what I have no older brother what is she talking about?' _I thought looking at naraku

Naraku looked at me intensely glaring at me '_if she says any thing I will kill her'_ kagura looked at kagome's confused expression and a little hurt in it.

I walked a way with out saying a word and went back up stares up to my room, I shut the door and turned off the light and laid on my bed I looked up out the window and saw the full moon '_ kikyo is not there why would she go there and now naraku has a girlfriend she will be gone in a week and he'll pick up some other girl and it goes on and on'_ I sat up and walked to the window and looked out to the city lights '_I wonder what inuyasha is doing now?'_ wondering as she put her head down on the palm of her hand.

" was that ok that I said that?" kagura asked walking back to her seat in the dining room in front of naraku

" yes its fine, she just doesn't want to talk about him or think about him" naraku said looking at her as she came back sitting in her seat.

"oh…. Ok…. So what where we talking about?"

" the day we want to get married" naraku said,

Kagome woke up and laid there looking at the ceiling then looked over to the clock and it was 7:15 she shoot up and ran to the bath room and put on her make up she had no time to take a shower, when she was done getting ready she ran quietly down the stares and in to the kitchen to find kagura and naraku there and eating breakfast she looked at kagura.

Kagura smiled at kagome "why don't you sit down and have breakfast with us" she asked

Kagome looked at naraku and he smiled at kagome '_this can be good he is smiling at me I know I am going to get it later'_ kagome thought " uhh no thank you I am late for school thanks any way" kagome said and left the room and out the front door she went.

Waking down the side walk and only 3 and a half to go, listening to the music on the mp3 that sango got for kagome last Christmas, she was listening to saosin – voices, then seeing a red firebird pole up to the side of her looking to the side and seeing koga in the car rolling down the window

" hey do you want a ride?" koga asked

kagome smiled and opened the car door and got in the car and koga took off fast and ran a red light.

" so kagome how are you doing?" koga asked braking the silence looking over to kagome

I grabbed the omygod bar and looked over at koga " I am good" I said I looked out the window just in time to see us doing a fast u-turn in front of the school " uhh where are we going?" I asked scared and confused

"we are going to my place I for got to grab some thing is that ok" koga said looking at kagome and smiling at her reaction and what he was thinking about.

As they poled up to his place looking at his small house ' _if he has a house like this then why does he have a car like this heh I bet he lives with his parents haha but so do I im such a loser heh' _looking at koga and seeing him get out of the car I got out of the car and fallowed him in to his house.

Going down stares fallowing him to his room I cant help but ask him if he lives with his parents house " uhh do you live with your parents house?" I asked felling stupid for asking that

" haha no I don't I live with my friends but they are all at school now I will introduce you to them at lunch to day k" koga said looking at me and then looking threw his dresser and then looking back up at me " hey I will be back I think its in one of my friends room wait hear" he said putting his hands up and telling me to stay and moving to the door and leaving.

I was looking at all the stuff that was on the wall and on the floor too then I felt this uncomfortable feeling behind me looking back koga was there standing right behind me pushing me to the ground and then getting on top of me straddling me ripping my shirt off with his hands I tried to push him off of me

" Stop! What are you doing! Please stop! Koga" I pleaded to him but he covered my mouth and kept trying to take off my shirt. I knocked off his hand off of my mouth and hit my head on his and he fell off of me to the side I got up and ran to the door but he grabbed my pant lag and poled on them to pole me down but I kicked him in the face and ran up the stares and out the door I got in his car and grabbed my books and looked at the door to his house to see him at it I dropped my stuff and started to run down the street I heard his car start and looked back to see him not that far and caching up to me, I ran up to some big house and opened the door and shut it, I heard koga's car screech to a stop, breathing heavily with my back to the door sliding down to the floor with my hand on my chest feeling my heart pound trying to calm it down hearing a voice coming from out side looking over to the side trying to see if I could see him and then every thing started going blurry and then every thing blacking out closing my eyes.

" DAMIT!" koga yelled driving off back to school _'ill get her back for doing that to me, that bitch'_ koga thought getting out of the car and walking up to the school not even caring that people are staring at him.

" Who is this laying on the floor" a very angry women yelled

a kid with silver loge hair with dog ears on top of his head he had on a red shirt and dark blue jeans ran down the stares and looked at the person that was on the floor and his eyes widen he walked up to the girl and needled down on the ground and picked up the girl up " she is one of my friend from school" the kid said

"well take her and put her in the guest room" the women said, he took her up the stares up to the guest room that was next to his roon, he kicked open the door and walked up to the bed and put her down on it he walked out of the room and shut the door he took out his cell phone and called miroku.

" Hello"

"Hey guess what"

"you're watching porno"

" No you sicko, I found kagome in my house at my door passed out on the ground with her shirt undone and marks on her"

" oh wow should me and songo come over?"

"yea Isn't kagome best friends with her?"

"yes I'll tell her and we will come over"

" ok "

"bye"

Inuyasha walked back in to the guest room and looked at kagome still passed out, he walked up to her and poled up the covers over her , ' I wonder what happen to her?' he looked hare her he turned around and left the room. He went down stares and sat down on the couch sighing and putting his hands in his face, the door swung open and sango rushed up to inuyasha

" where is kagome?" Sango asked

" up in the guest room on the bed" Inuyasha replied

Sango ran up to the room and opened the door and saw kagome on the bed a sleep, she walked up to kagome and sat on the side of the bed and put her hand on her face and ran her fingers thru her hair and looked at her eyes that had just opened

"hey there" sango said " hey" I said looking up at sango trying to sit up on the bed but winching at the pain in my side from when I was hit in the side last night

"what happened, how did you get hear?" sango asked helping me sit up

" well I didn't tell you, but a week ago koga asked me out" I said looking at sango "and so today I was walking to school and he was driving buy and asked me if I wanted a ride" its hard to remember everything "I got in and he when the opposite way and 'he said that he for got some thing at his house' and we went there and went to his room he left and to go grab something I thought and then attacked me from behind and tried to take off my shirt so I hit him in the head with my head" I rubbed my head "and then ran out of the house and" 'I left my books in his driveway'… "I ran down the street and ran in to some random house cuz he was chasing me with his car and so I ran in to this house and then I passed out and that's all I remember" I said and looked back at sango

"wow he asked you out and then did that? What a fucked up guy" sango said looking at me and putting her hand on my shoulder

We both looked at the door as it was opening to seeing inuyasha and miroku coming in " is it ok if we come in?" inuyasha asked looking at me and sango " yea its ok, its your place" I said as inuyasha came and sat down buy me

" how are you doing?" he asked me " I am better I'm sorry I just walked in to your house with out asking" I said looking down, inuyasha picked up his hand and lifted my face and looked me in the eyes " its fine if you where in danger then you can barge in any time you want, seeing from the looks it was" inuyasha said looking at my un button, I looked down and gasped and covered my self and poled up the blanket up to cover me and my face looking

embarrassed.

"uh so is it ok if I ask what happened" inuyasha asked

"uhh yea but can you turn around so I can button up my shirt please"

" and you to miroku" sango said pointing at him

miroku and inuyasha both turned around and I sat up and hurried and button up my shirt " ok its ok to look now" I said as I moved my legs over the side of the bed as the guys turned back around and looked at me.

"ok are you going to tell us" miroku said eager to hear what I had to say, "miroku she will tell you if she wants to you can't make her" sango said getting a little mad " your right" inuyasha sad looking at miroku " but it would help us out if you did" he said looking at kagome

"it was koga we WHERE! not Going out not any more because of what he did I was at his house and he just attacked me" I said starting to cry putting my hands up to my face

"Like this kind of attacking?" and Inuyasha got on top of me straddling me and I couldn't look I shook my head yes with my eyes closed, I could felt him tens up and get up off of me I opened my eyes and look as he was walking towards the door but not going out just facing it

"Your not lying to me are you? You're telling the truth" Inuyasha asked

I sat up and looked at him "why do you think that I would lie to you" I looked at the back of his head because he wasn't looking at me "LOOK AT ME INUYSHA!" I yelled standing up

"do you think that I want to start shit, do you think that I am just playing with your guys minds just to have fun?" I said with tears running down my face

" look I don't think that its just that koga was my best friend when I use to live hear and now he is all different and if this is what he has become I am way disappointed in him" Inuyasha said turning around looking at me

His eyes flashing light pink and back to normal, Inuyasha started to walk towards me and his hands rising to me like he was about to choke me and my stupid intuition thought he was like my step dad, and I closed my eyes and screamed and fell to the ground covering my head putting my self up in to a ball

Inuyasha looked at kagome like she had another head and no eyes and 5 mouths, when I realized what I did I was hitting my self mentally that I was so stupid and dumb

"what did I do?" Inuyasha asked looking at everyone confused

"I don't know" miroku said "maybe she is still in attack mode" miroku said walking towards and talking quietly to Inuyasha

_'what is going on why is she acting like this'_ Inuyasha thought

When they got to school they went to there classes and waited for everything to cool off for a wile.

Inuyasha and Sango where in the same biocem class and they sat aside from each other

"hey sango do you know what's wrong with kagome?" Inuyasha whispered to sango

Sango looked over to Inuyasha and shook her head no '_should I tell him or should I not, he might help but then might not'_ she sat there and thought about it _'ill tell him after class'_ she thought and went back to working on her pretest.

After class school was out sango watch Inuyasha walk out of the class room and the teacher called her and talk to her about her pretest and said that it was the same as one other student so the teacher had sango and the other student stay and take the test again but they where on different sides of the room and they sill had the same answers.

Inuyasha left the classroom and went to look for kagome to ask her what the hell is going on.

Miroku was walking to his locker when he saw kagome on the floor against the wall buy her locker he looked closer and saw that she was crying, '_oh shit what happened now'_ he thought as he ran to towards kagome.

"kagome what happened" miroku said kneeling down in front of her putting his hands on his knees looking at kagome's face

"he was at my locker I didn't know it was him but when I realized it was to late and he already had me down to the grown growling at me and said that I am dead and that I and my friends as in you guys should watch our back's" I cried trying to talk to miroku

_'that bastard I and Inuyasha will keep a good look out for her'_ miroku thought looking down the hall seeing Inuyasha walking down the hallway towards them

_' is kagome crying?'_ Inuyasha thought smelling salt in the air running towards them

"what is going on? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked looking at kagome and then to miroku

"it was koga, he pushed her on to the ground and threatened to kill her and us" miroku said looking at kagome with her head in her hands

_'ill kill that bastard for what he did to kagome'_ Inuyasha thought putting his hands in to fists and squeezing till blood came out of his hands he didn't notice he was bleeding until kagome put her hands on his to calm him down, he looked down and saw that he was bleeding

He looked at kagome and she had a worried look on her face, "don't worry about me ill be fine I just want you to be safe and that all that matters to me" Inuyasha said putting his hand on her face thin just remembering that he had blood on his hand and then putting his hand on her face, " oops" he said polling his hand off her face

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's hand and then closed her eyes "KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as kagome fell back but inuyasha caught her,

I opened my eyes and looked around and saw that I was back at Inuyasha's, looking around I saw that Inuyasha was sitting out the window on the roof, I got up and walked to the window, I put my hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, and he shot 20 feet in to thee air

"Ahhhh" I screamed and jumped at the same time' " I am sorry if I scared you Inuyasha" I smiled covering my mouth

"you little punk, you didn't scare me at all" Inuyasha said folding his arms and looking away with a 'humph; to it

"hah, wow you have a big ego" I said looking at him and laughing at the same time

"shut up" Inuyasha said

"you do have a big one" I said back

" and you should go back to sleep" Inuyasha said getting out of the window and pushing me back to the bed

"WAIT!" I said in a panic "what time is it" I asked

"its 10:30pm why" Inuyasha asked with a lot if questions on his mind

"its way past my curfew I need to get home NOW!" I said pushing him away and going for the door

"Wait ill take you home" Inuyasha said grabbing his keys and polling me out the door and to his car

"MOM I AM TAKEING KAGOME HOME I BE BACK IN A FEW" Inuyasha yelled as we went out the door.

I got on his black with a little red on it but not sure cuz it was to dark and got on his motorcycle and put my helmet on.

Then we got to my block, "hey stop hear" I hit his shoulder pushing my self of his bike taking off the helmet and handed it to him looking down the street trying to see my house.

"Is this your house?" Inuyasha asked me poling off his helmet

"Uhh kinda I live like a couple houses down" I said kinda nervous

"why do you want to be dropped all the way hear?" he asked with hurt and questions in his eyes

"uhh because my dad doesn't want me to date yet and plus he doesn't know you so I would be in trouble" _but I already am but I don't what to get hurt any more then I half to '_ I said while I thought that

"ok if you say so but be carful and if you need me just call me" he said wile giving me his number

"thanks and will do" I said putting it in my pocket, I started running down the street looking at my house not seeing where I was going and tripping over a rock falling over and scraping my knee, getting up I started to walk up to my house looking to see if he was there but not seeing his car anywhere.

Walking in relived that he wasn't there taking off my shoes I remembered that I forgot my books and that I couldn't go get them any way _' ill have Inuyasha go get them'_I thought going in to the kitchen and seeing that someone was hear but I couldn't see because they where looking in the fridge

"hey welcome home…


	6. welcome home

**FINALY I did it! I did a chapter I hope you guys like it :)!**

**I don't own him but I would love too! of corse Im talking about Inuyasha :D**

**I don't own any of the song's**

"Welcome home" kikyo said standing out of the fridge "where were you all night?" she asked walking up to kagome, "you don't have any friends there for you have no life, who would want to be friends with you" she started to get in to her face "you're just a stupid dumb fuck!" she said spiting in her face, kagome backed up and wiped it off her face, feeling kikyo's anger rise she looked at her and saw her raise her hand to slap her and dragged her nail's down her face.

Kagome gasped in pain and brought her hand to her face, and brought her hand out to see blood, "what the fuck you looking at ugly" kikyo said grabbing kagome's throat and squeezing harder. It was getting harder for kagome to breath and she was feeling weaker harder for her to get the hands off her neck, every time she tried kikyo squeezed harder. Kagome could see a small smile on kikyo's face and that scared her and made her sick, starting to feel numb the dark overcoming her.

Waking up, feeling the floor, she opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the kitchen, she pushed her self up but fell back down grabbing the side of her rib's with horrendous pain she laid there for a moment trying to forget the pain, 'just like kikyo, kicking me when I'm down' kagome thought, holding her side tight as she tried to get up, slowly standing to her feet she walked to the stair's she walked up and looked at the top and saw Kagura about to go down,

"Hey kagome, how are you doing?" she asked kagome's eyes widen as she saw naraku come behind Kagura, "I'm fine" I said and walked up the stair's walking past Kagura, opening my door and closing and locking it, I put my back to the door and closed my eyes 'why would she asks me that' I thought as I walked to the bed 'all of his other girls have hit me like he does, she even put bandages on me' I felt tears to blur my vision, I looked at the clock '12:30 so I was out of it for an hour' "why am I even hear" I said grabbing my knife from under my pillow taking it out of its sheath the 7 inch knife

_**I never thought I'd die alone **_  
_**I laughed the loudest who'd have known **_  
_**I traced the cord back to the wall **_  
_**No wonder it was never plugged in at all **_  
_**I took my time, I hurried up **_  
_**The choice was mine, I didn't think enough **_  
_**I'm too depressed, to go on **_  
_**You'll be sorry when I'm gone**_

BACK FLASH

"hear take this" sango said handing me a black knife holder " what is this for?" "to keep you safe, it's a survival knife" she smiled " I want you to use this to keep safe, and If you need to hide some where you could always come to my apartment" she put her hand on my shoulder "thanks sango" I smiled and put it in my backpack

**END**

_**I never conquered, rarely came**_  
_**16 just held such better days **_  
_**Days when I still felt alive **_  
_**We couldn't wait to get outside **_  
_**The world was wide, too late to try **_  
_**The tour was over we'd survived **_  
_**I couldn't wait till I got home **_  
_**To pass the time in my room alone**_

Staring at the knife she looked at the clock it was 1:30 "what was I doing?" I walked to my clock and set the alarm, I still had the knife in my hand as I entered my bathroom that I had in my bedroom, 'I am glad I got my moms room but it is small', I shut the door and looked in to the mirror, disgusted with what she looked liked, I grabbed the knife out of anger and slid it accost my arm 'now I look worse' this pain was different it was a better pain

_**I never thought I'd die alone **_  
_**Another six months I'll be unknown **_  
_**Give all my things to all my friends **_  
_**You'll never set foot in my room again **_  
_**You'll close it off, board it up **_  
_**Remember the time that I spilled the cup **_  
_**Of apple juice in the hall **_  
_**Please tell mom this is not her fault**_

' I just can't explain this' thinking felling something slip away, 'would this make me feel better?' I looked at the cut 'more will make me feel better?' I put the knife back and pressed harder on my skin and gliding it down to make the cut, I looked and saw a lot of blood, freaking out 'what do I do?' looking up I felt the ground come in contact with my body, I looked to the side and saw blood slowly coming out.

_**I never conquered, rarely came **_  
_**16 just held such better days **_  
_**Days when I still felt alive **_  
_**We couldn't wait to get outside **_  
_**The world was wide, too late to try **_  
_**The tour was over we'd survived **_  
_**I couldn't wait till I got home **_  
_**To pass the time in my room alone**_

Hearing a muffled beeping sound, I opened my eyes I looked around seeing that I was in the doorway of the bathroom and my room I slowly got up but my hand slipped in a thick thing of liquid I looked to see what it was and saw red stuff and my eyes widen! 'what happen?' freaking out I felt this pain on my left arm and lifted it up to see a dark red dried up bloody crusty scar, coming back to the sound I put all of my weight on my right arm and got up grabbed a towel and raped it around my wrist and went to turn off my alarm it was 7:30 and if I didn't hurry I would be late.

After the shower and drying her hair she put a bandage on her wrist and put on a blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans, she put on her cover up to hide the Bruises on her neck, she grabbed her gray hooded jacket, she left her hair down and went down stair's to look for her books and then I remembered that they where at Koga's and just went out the door.

I walked down the long step of stair's and walked down the street, I could see a vague small red dot down the street and then I started to freak I think its Koga, so I ran down the street to hide in a bush, I heard the car zoom past and I was going to get up and run but then I heard the car come past the bush and stop, 'should I run?' I thought ' but he is fast ill never out run him' so I stayed in the bush, I heard some one get out and my heart started to beat faster I could feel it pumping faster.

" hey I saw you kagome, come out!" I heard a girl say and her voice sounded familiar to me, I poked my head out to see sango smiling " there you are, I knew I saw you" she said stepping to me giving me her hand, I took it " so why did you come hear?" I asked,

"well I wanted to give you a ride to school to make sure you are ok, and Inuyasha and miroku tagged along" sango said walking with me to the red car.

" This is not your car"

" Yea inuyasha said we should take his because his car is faster"

She said as miroku got out and opened the back seat for her to let her in, kagome was about to get in but he stepped in front of her ' ill sit in the back' he mouthed her as he wiggled his eyebrow at kagome, he got in the back and moved the seat back as he sat down so kagome could sit in the front.

I know that miroku likes sango and she likes him but she is just a little stubborn, the car started and we where off to school, I heard a loud slap and looked to my side and saw Inuyasha's doggy ears listening to what was going on, and his eyes looking in the review mirror to see, I looked back and saw a red hand print in miroku's face.

"Sango I'm sorry" he raised his hands " my hand is cursed" Inuyasha started to laugh and that put a smile on my face but just a small one but I looked out the window, as we got to school no one was out side "fuck we are late" Inuyasha said turning off the car and getting out at the same time, I got out and waited for sango and miroku to get out, as sango got out I looked at her " I don't have my books" I said looking down " I think they are still at Koga's" and after I said that I swear I heard Inuyasha growl

"We have the same classes" Inuyasha said walking over to me " hear take them" he put his books in my hands " ill take them back at the end of the day and ill go get _**your books form Koga's"**_ he said his name with a low growl, I gave him a small smile "thanks" sango and miroku looked at me with wide eyes, I looked back at them and my smile started to fade, Inuyasha looked at them " what is your problem"

"Nothing" they said at the same time, he looked at them and raised his eyebrow at them questionably. The wind started to pick up and Inuyasha started to sniff the air 'shit' kagome saw what he was doing "K lets get to class" the worried girl said looking at them, every one nodded and started to walk up to the school, sango looked at me 'do we need to talk' she mouthed to me I shook my head 'are you sure?' 'Yes' I mouthed back, I looked forward and saw Inuyasha's ears back listing behind him and then they when back to normal.

(_**Last class and then lunch)**_

'I kinda like math' I thought to my self 'but only when I get the problem' looking at the last math problem 'I don't get it' "hey do you need help" Inuyasha whispered I almost didn't hear it, I looked at him and shook my head he looked at my paper and started to Wright on his paper, he taped his pen to get my attention I looked at his paper and he wrote the problem in a different way I smiled at him and wrote my answer down, thank you I mouth to him, the bell rang and some people got up and ran out, I put my problem sheet on the teachers desk and walked out the door.

" So I take it that helped you?" Inuyasha said slowing down for his locker, he grabbed the books from my hands and put them in his locker "yes it did, thanks" I looked at him and he looked back " no problem" he looked at me looking me in the eyes I couldn't look away I felt like he saw right thou me, I felt someone put there hand on shoulder I flinched from the scare of the un-expecting hand, I looked over to see that it was miroku " what you guys talking about?" he asked looking back and forth to me and Inuyasha "nothing" inuyasha said looking away form me

"Kagome come walk with me" sango said grabbing my arm, I yelp in pain and sango looked at me with sorrow in her eyes " sorry I didn't mean to grab you that hard" she said letting go "its ok" I said looking at her

"do you guys smell that?" Inuyasha said with wide eyes and his face up in the air "smell what? We are not like you" miroku said with a smirk on his face as he punched him playfully, Inuyasha looked at miroku and miroku's eyes widen " dude your eyes" miroku said pointing to his eyes, I looked at them and they where a light pink " what's going on"

Sango asked looking up, I slowly felt my self backing away from the group I guess I wasn't looking where I was backing into and hit a hard heated body I turned around to see that it was Koga I gasped " hey bitch, watch where your going" he said grabbing me by the jacket, he looked at me and started to sniff at me, his eyes widen as he smiled, he grabbed my arm and I tried hard not to scream but let out a loud gasp " hey what the fuck are you doing to Kagome?" I heard a heavy voice yelled, I tried to look back to see who it was but I was thrown to the ground, I looked up and saw sango grab me and cover over me and then I felt more weight pressed on me, I heard miroku "we have to move its not safe hear" I felt the weight lesson and then I felt my self being pick up off the ground I opened my eyes and see that miroku who was the one holding me and running away form the demon's that were about to tear each other apart.

I felt a tear fall from my face 'this is my fault' I saw sango to the side of me and miroku turned around when we heard the sound of some one being slammed in to the lockers, I looked to see Inuyasha in the lockers with Koga's hands raped in Inuyasha's shirt, Inuyasha lift his arms and pushed the wolf into the wall in front of him, the silver hair got out of the dented lockers and walked to the wolf, he grabbed his arm and swung him around until he swung him up and with all his force he polled him hard to the ground and the hall way shook as the hard floor crumbled all around the wolf and dust flying in the air.

I watched Inuyasha fall to his knees I tried to get out of miroku's arms until I felt this warm goo around my stomach, I polled my left arm looking at it seeing the dark crimson color I pushed miroku until he let me go, I put my legs down " he's still dangers" miroku said grabbing my right arm "I don't care" I said as I yanked my arm away to brake free.

I started to walk to the silver hair boy, I didn't feel my feet fall from out form under me as I felt the air breeze of air looking at the floor a warm body as I closed my eyes, Inuyasha looked up at miroku "we need to leave" he looked down at kagome in his arms, he stood up with her in his arms he started walking "where are we going to go?" sango asked walking up to the boy "we could go to my place" miroku said standing for his words "that's a good idea, you live alone" sango said walking towards miroku "we need to take care of kagome" she said looking at Inuyasha "lets go" the hanyo said waiting for them to fallow.

"Hey set her on miroku's bed" sango said fallowing Inuyasha in to miroku's apartment, sango had a bag of bandages with her, Inuyasha placed her on the bed and stood back to let sango jump in "hey you guys need to go out wile I clean her up" she said pushing them out "but we want to see if she is ok" Inuyasha said "not now" she said and closed the door.

Sango looked at kagome sleeping body, she walked up to the bed and grabbed the bag and polled out a box of gauze and something to help it stay on, she poled off kagome's jacket, trying to be careful she cut off her shirt. She felt the tears starting to build up from what she saw, there where bruises all along her side and it looked like she had a broken rib, she looked at her left arm and saw wrist and her tears fell, she took a wet cloth out of the bowl of warm water that was next to her and started to wipe off the blood, she put some disinfecting on the cuts and grabbed the gauze and wraping some cohesive bandage around kagome's wrist, Sango couldn't stop crying tears fell like rain from a cloud, she raped her ribs so they could heal, sango poled the covers up on the bed and put it over kagome and took the trash and put it in the bag she had, she opened the door and went in to the living room and into the kitchen "hey how is she" Inuyasha got off the couch and fallowed sango" Inuyasha didn't know why but he was really worried about kagome, ' why does that girl make me want to make her feel and hold her?' he thought, he looked at sango "I'm sure she'll get better after some sleep" sango couldn't look him in the eyes "sango what's wrong" miroku asked grabbing her shoulder trying to her to look at him " what is going on sango, tell us" Inuyasha said in a serious tone getting closer, "she…. She…. She…." 'I cant tell them she needs too tell them. Its not my place to say' sango thought, "she might have lost a lot a blood" she said with half truth.

Inuyasha left the room and went to where miroku's room and opened the door to the room, what he saw made him growl a loud growl, he walked up beside her and he felt something like he did when he was fighting with Koga but he felt more out of control, his demon side, he looked at her face and felt peace, content and at ease, he sat on the bed next to her ' why would he do this to her?' he looked at her arm and saw how it was bandaged up, there was a soft growl coming form Inuyasha, then he saw that her chest was rapped up and he looked at sango who was with him the hole time.

She knew what he was thinking but didn't know how to tell him.

"Miss kagome" the 2 standing by the bed looked at miroku, inuyasha was holding kagome's hand in his hand "how are you feeling?" He said looking at her "I feel ok, but my head hurts though" she said not really wanting but had to take her hand out of Inuyasha's and putting it on her temples,

" I'll get you some medicine" Inuyasha said "hey miroku come show me where they are"

"We will need to go to the store" miroku said grabbing his keys, the girls heard the front door close and kagome looked at sango "what did they see?" she asked looking down " I pushed them out before I started" she sat next to kagome "oh thanks" she said sitting up and looking around "where are we?"

"At miroku's, he doesn't live far from my apartment. Funny!" sango said getting up and looking out the window, she turned to look at the girl in the bed "I could go get you some clothes from my place" she said walking back to the bed and sitting next to her, "sure" she got up out of bed and saw some clothes on the floor close to the door "I would Expect miroku's room to have naked girls posters all over his wall" kagome said walking out of the room, she walked down the hall and in to the living room she saw dark purple couches and a 50" plasma TV at the top and all around the room "what does he do?" she asked looking back as sango, she shrugged her shoulders "hey I am going to get some clothes for you, k?" she walked up to kagome and put her hand on her shoulder "I'll be right back" she said and then was out the door.

'Maybe ill take a shower' I thought now looking for a towel, I looked in a closet and found magazines of girls 'so much for being clean' I saw the towels and grabbed one, I found the bathroom at the end of the hall on the right side and opened the door and locked it, I put my towel on the rack and turned on the shower and I took the bandages off and my pants too, I got in to the shower and turned the cold water on high and dipped my head in to the spraying water, I saw my left arm when I opened my eyes and there where cuts and nail marks that cut in my skin, I closed my eyes and tears fell from the coffee color eyes 'I hate this life, I hate that mom is gone, that I live this kind of life, kami must not care or hate me' she thought as she started to hum a song.

"Hey miroku lets hurry and get this shit and get out of hear" Inuyasha said looking at some medicine to get kagome, he found something that would help her, he grabbed it and went to go find miroku and saw that he was in the magazines and looking a maximum magazine "hey lets go stupid" he said grabbing the magazine and saw just a little familiar face, "OH MY KAMI!" "That's what I keep thinking" miroku said, "Wow she's hot!" "Fuck! She is gorgeous" miroku said taking back the magazine "its mine!" Inuyasha started laughing at miroku's words "I'm telling her what you said" Inuyasha said smirking as he dodged his punch " your walking home right?" he said walking right in front of Inuyasha as they walked out of the store with there bags in there hands walking to miroku's purple car two door car " are you going to say something to her?" Inuyasha said looking over the top of the car putting his arms on top looking at miroku, miroku looked back at him "I will but not at this time, when she likes me" he said looking up "she is going to be my queen, I can feel it" he said shaking the magazine, Inuyasha just shook his head and got in the car "what? I'm just telling the truth" he said following lead.

I heard a knock at the bathroom door and before I could answer the door opened "hey I will put your clothes on the sink" sango said and left, I peeked my head out to see if she was really gone, I turned the shower off and grabbed my towel.

I came out of the bathroom with a long sleeve shirt with black and gray strips and blue jeans that hugged her curves "sango?" "I'm in the kitchen" I went in to the kitchen and watched sango make coffee "do you want some?" I got up and grabbed a cup "how do you like it?" she asked grabbing the cup and filling it "a lot of cream then sugar" she said watching as sango got done, I grabbed the cup and sat down, I looked at my sleeves and started to roll them up from not wanting to get anymore blood on it "I'm sorry sango" I said looking up "its ok, let me bandage that back up" she said as she left to get the stuff she came back and put the stuff on the table and sat down next to me.

When she got done "are you feeling better she asked polling my sleeve down, she looked at me "yes that shower helped me" I said looking and giving her a small smile "that's good" they both tuned there hear heads to looked to see who talked, they saw a guy with silver hair and doggy ears "you jerk!" sango yelled "what the fuck did I do?" he said raising his hands up in the air "you scared us" she put her hands up like a gun and shot him "thank you for killing me!" "Any time!"  
Sango said smiling and moving past him "so how is your arm?' he asked sitting at the table with her "its better" I said looking at my arm "I should get home" I said standing up "why do you have to go?" Inuyasha asked getting up and walking towards me and looking at me, I looked away "I have things to do at home" I said looking back at him I saw a shocked look on his face as I gave him the best face smile he didn't say anything.

Sango walked up behind me and grabbed my hand and started to poll me in to the bedroom "are you going to be ok?" sango asked looking me strait in the eyes "yes I will call you if anything happens" and I gave her a small smile.

"I'm sure I'll be fine" "but isn't it a long walk" he said moving to me the second time to day "I'll be fine, sango tell Inuyasha I'll be fine" I said calmly looking at sango "I'm not getting in to this" sango looked at miroku "ok ill see you guys tomorrow" I said walking out the door, I stopped at what I saw I heard the door behind me open and saw Inuyasha, I heard him growl.

One of koga's friendsHakkaku was in front of me "what do you want?" Inuyasha said with a growl "I was sent hear to give kagome a message from koga " he said moving to me and Inuyasha grabbed me in a way that I almost didn't notice, I was now behind Inuyasha, he had his hands out to the side of him to block anyway to me. I looked behind me to see miroku and sango's eyes widen, miroku was in front of sango, he came from his doorway and moved next to Inuyasha and folded his arms like a tough guy, "what do you want to tell kagome?" Inuyasha said throu his teeth "that koga is in bad shape" "SO, I did that to him, he should be that way" Inuyasha said smiling, "well there was an arrangement" Hakkaku said looking back a me, my eyes widen i put my finger over my mouth to shut him up, thankfully the boys in front blocking me didn't see " what are you talking about? who arranged this?" Inuyasha said growling, I shook my head to tell him no, "I don't know that's why I came hear" 'he lied! he did what i tolled him' "what are you doing" I herd a whisper I looked to see sango to the side of me now, "I don't want anyone to know right now, I am going to do this my self, I need to" I said looking a sango right in the eyes 'ok' she mouthed me "I'm going now sense no one knows" Hakkaku said baking away, Inuyasha walked up to him and " you find out anything about the arrangement tell me" the angry man said in his face and nodded and walked away, Inuyasha turned around and looked at me "are you ok?" he asked walking to me " yes thank you" I said looking up at him.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Im sorry if i got some things wrong im not good at engrish XD Ill try and hurry to get another one up as fast as I can **

**the song is Adam's song by Blink-182 **


	7. Not like the other girls

**I know its been for ever and I am sorry its just been weird year and a half lol but hear is the chapter and I will hopefully get another one up real soon! **

**I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own this song **

**Not Like The Other Gils -The Rasmus**

****

"He looked at me," I said to no one as I looked out the window seeing Kagura walking up to the house. 'I hate the weekends' I thought grabbing my bag and sitting on my bed polling out my homework, looking up and smiling 'Good thing tomorrows Monday' looking back at the clock 6:30pm 'Dinner is soon I should hurry!'

Inuyasha looked at his clock '6:31' thinking 'I wonder what she is doing?' he wondered looking at his ceiling, he moved his hand in to his pocket and polled out his cell and looked for Miroku's number and called him

"Hey dude" Miroku answered

"Watch ya doing?" Inuyasha asked

"Nothing just Homework"

"Nice, want to chill after your done?"

"Yeah"

"Cool, uhhh… do you have sango's number?" Inuyasha asked awkwardly

" Yea but why?"

"I don't have to tell you shit"

"I guess some one is not getting a number" Miroku snicker

"Fine it's about Kagome but don't say shit about this, ok"

"Ok, ok, I wont, I'll talk to you later" and Miroku hung up

Inuyasha closed his cell and put it on his chest, he felt something tickling him and moved his hand down to his side and polled out his cell and looked at it, 'Unknown Number'

"Hello? Who is this?" Inuyasha asked

"Hey it's sango"

"Oh hey I was just waiting for you to call"

"You where?"

"Yea, I have some questions to ask you"

"Ok I know this is about Kagome so do you want to meet me at the Dinner?"

"Did Miroku tell you?"

"No I just knew"

"Oh. Ok. I'll meet you there"

"K see you there" and she hung up.

He sat alone in a booth drinking his soda, he looked up from staring at his soda, and saw sango sitting in front of him

"Hey" Sango said looking at Inuyasha "Hey" Inuyasha said back "So what questions do you have?" She said grabbing the menu "I just want to know why Kagome is so closed off all he time?" he said looking back down at his drink "well I can tell you the reason, but is kinda long story" Sango said still looking at her menu.

The waiter came with Sango's water and took her order. Sango looked up at Inuyasha and saw that he really wanted to know about her, about Kagome. Sango knew there where a lot of other guys that wanted to know but they weren't like Inuyasha,

"You're telling me from the beginning? Right?"

Sango gave a small smile "I knew her when we where baby's we where neighbor's, and we did everything together our moms were best friends too so we should have all lived in the same house, and when we where 7or 8 my mom found out she had cancer and I didn't have a dad so when she died I moved in with kagome and her family. It was a year before we where going to junior high something terrible happened, do you remember that serial killer that started up Japan and went down?"

Inuyasha shook his head "yes I remember, didn't they get him?"

"Well me and Kagome and her mom where out on a girls night like every Monday night and when we got home we found Kagome's dad and brother Sota where dead, we found out that it was the serial killer" Sango stopped and let out a tear and quickly wiped it away "Because there was the same pattern boys dead and the women left a live"

The waiter came and brought Sango's food to her, she looked at the food and pushed it away "Now I'm not so hungry anymore" she took a sip of her soda and looked out at the cloudy sky.

"After that her mom slipped in to a deep depression and Kagome an me went to therapy, you can never get over the trauma but learn to deal with it, well Kagome never got over it she would wake up screaming and I would have to calm her down and wait for her to fall asleep but she never fell back asleep her mother never got better but worse, she started drinking she started blaming me and Kagome well who ever she saw. She went to bars and started bringing home, they tried to get with me and Kagome some of them win others would get there ass beat" Sango let out a few tears "If I ever find those guys I will kill them. Kagome's mom found a guy that loved his whiskey she married him there where good times and then there where really bad times, so I moved out and Kagome moved with me but she couldn't because she was under 18, so she stayed over when her mom hit her she would come over with bad bruises and I would take care of her, then her mother had died of liver frailer, and now she is living with her step dad and his daughter"

"Wow, so that's why"

"Yes, Inuyasha you cant say anything to her or anyone, you got to promise me"

"I promise, so she still traumatized?" He said slowly

"Yes, she still is" Sango said softly

"K, does Miroku know?"

"No he only knows about the deaths that's it" She looked at Inuyasha and then looked out the window

"Ok I am going to help her"

"Help her?"

"Yes help her, help her get out of that shell" he looked out of the window with her and then she looked at him

"That is not a good idea"

"Why?" He looked at her

"Her step dad is one of those guys that will ship her off to another country if she ate cranberries with her turkey or is friends with a demon. Crazy guy huh?"

"More like Fucking mental"

At that moment Sango's cell phone called to her she took it out and answered it "Oh hey Kagura how are you?" "Huh? Where are you going?" "Why go to his place? Did something happen to him?" "Oh ok well I will go over to his place" "k bye bye"

She hung up she looked at Inuyasha and started to talk but herd his cell phone ringing and answered It

"Hey dude" "Who's calling me out!" Inuyasha said angry standing up "That Fucking bastard I'll kill that wolf," Inuyasha yelled in to the phone, sango looked around and saw people looking "Inuyasha stop yelling" she hit his arm that was close to her, he looked at her "what time? ... I'll be there" she watched him hang up

"Inu what are you going to do?" sango looked at him and gabbing his arm

"I am going to settle some things," He said shaking her arm off and looking at her,

"What?"

"Your not going to fight Koga are you?"

"Yes what do you think I am going to do" He said starting to walk away

"Inuyasha that's what he wants you to do, he wants to get under your skin, you shouldn't go" sango stood up and walked up to him

"There is nothing you can do that will change my mind" he said "Keh. I'll kick that wolfs ass" he said and walked out of the dinner,

Sango picked up her cell and called Miroku "Hey you need to go stop Inuyasha, I don't know how you're the guy, hurry I got to go get Kagome" she hung up and as she did that she just remembered what Kagura said to her and wanted to ask him about it "dam it" she said to her self putting her money on the table she hurried out of the dinner.

I feel that this hard floor is my friend' I thought looking at the floor getting up, from the corner of my I saw someone running at me trying to block and still getting kicked in the ribs, I now know that its Naraku him kicking me in the side and falling to the floor again, groaning in pain. I looked up and saw Naraku smiling face, I closed my eyes "What's the matter bitch" Naraku said laughing looking down upon Kagome, He started kicking her repeatedly and stopped to look around for something,

I looked up to see if he was gone but saw he was looking for something in his pocket, I started to try and craw away I heard him start laughing I looked back to see that he was holding a butterfly knife, I started to try and get a way but he pushed me back on the ground and flipped me around so I was looking at him.

I saw him smiling a creepy grin he haled up the knife and moved it to my right shoulder and stuck the blade in and dragged it down to my elbow, I could feel the blood fall from my arm and to the floor screaming, he did the same to my left arm he started laughing, "So your helping me" He said looking at my cuts on my wrist, he looked at me in the eyes, "My, my I should finish the job for you" Seeing the dark look in his eyes I stared to cry, he stood up and picked me up and put me over his shoulder and went up stars.

He opened my bedroom door and dropped me on my bed, I could feel my self slipping into darkness but Naraku cut me and I screamed waking me back up, he put his hand over my mouth, "Your not going to sleep" I saw Kikyo enter my room and smiled, "What are we doing my dear father?" He turned around to see his daughter, "Just having fun" He smiled, "Can you get some rope out of my room dear, we need to tie her up" And Kikyo waked out of the room, I moved hand trying not to scream in pain and looked for my knife under my pillow and I could not fine anything, "Looking for this?" he hailed up my knife '_I am fucked"_ I thought.

Kikyo came back in the room with the rope he asked for and gave it to him, he cut the rope in to fours and started to tie me up _'Why are they doing this.. I hope it ends fast'_ I closed my eyes and Kikyo put some duck tape over my mouth I opened my eyes and looked Kikyo strait in the eyes she stopped and stared for a second and then moved out of the way of Naraku, he grabbed the knife and grabbed my hand and cut my palm side to side I let out a muffled scream, "Oh Kagome we are just getting started" He smiled _'Someone.. Anyone.. Help!'_ Begging for some one to come save me.

He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up and glided the knife accost my stomach and I let out a scream, "shhh" he put his hand over her mouth to quiet the sound and then there were more cuts I felt and I started to feel my self slow down and the numb feeling came over me like I was dieing.

Naraku and Kikyo both turned around as they heard the front door shut "Shit what do we do?" Kikyo turned to look at Naraku "Go distract her you don't have any blood on you and I'll clean up" Kikyo ran out the door and shut it.

Naraku went in to Kagome's bathroom and slipped but caught him self on the sink, he looked down to see what he had slipped on and turned on the light, "Good thing I didn't fall" He said and washed his hands, he got a wet cloth and started to wipe his feet off and threw the cloth on Kagome, he walked up to her and grabbed the cloth and stuffed most of it in her mouth in case when he was gone and she scream for help.

Naraku came down stairs and herd Kikyo and Kagura talking in the kitchen, Kagura looked up and smiled "Hey honey" she got up from the table and walked up to him, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek "How are you" she smiled up at him "I am fine, what are you doing hear?" He looked down at her "I am hear to see you" She squeezed him a little "I was thinking that we could go out to eat scene its week before the wedding" She let go of him and grabbed his hand, she looked at Kikyo, "You and Kagome can come" "Kagome is sick in her room" Kikyo said in a frantic but tried not to show it, "Oh, well let's make some soup for her and take it up to her" she said walking to the pantry.

Naraku looked at Kikyo, "She is very contagious" Naraku said, "Why don't you go with Kikyo with out me," He said walking towards her "I have some stuff to finish up but maybe we could have dinner tonight if I could get my stuff done in time" He kissed he on he cheek "Ok I'll see you later tonight" Kagura kissed him back.

They all looked at the table where Kagura purse was sitting, she moved from Naraku and walked to get her cell, "Hello?" She looked at Naraku "I'll take this out in the living room" and she left the room.

Naraku waived his hand at Kikyo for her to come over to him,

"What?"

"I need you to do something for me"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to kill Kagura, she is going to find out we will come up with a plan after we kill Kagome" He said they both listened to Kagura's conversation.

**~*With Kagura*~**

Hey Cuz how are you?" she said going further in to the living room "How are things there?" Miroku asked

"Something's up" Kagura said quietly

"Should I come over?"

"I don't know, you might want to"

"Should I bring some friends?"

"Yes"

Miroku listened to the back round noise, he herd a loud thud "Hello...?" A few seconds passed by "Kagura are you there? ….. What's going on?" He heard someone whisper "Hey sorry I dropped my cell" Miroku sigh in relief "Its ok, what's going on?" he asked a little worried "Hey I'll have apples and bananas for dinner toning" she tried to say like normal "K apple and bananas it is. I will talk to you later" Miroku hung up and immediately called Inuyasha, "Hey dude we need to go to Kagome's," he said real fast "What? Why?" Inuyasha heard the worry in his voice "She is in trouble and so is my friend"

"Where is your friend?"

"At Kagome's"

"K I'll meet you there" Miroku heard Inuyasha hang up_ 'hell be there in 5 seconds'_ Miroku thought as he ran out of his house and got in to his car as fast as he could, he started his car he herd a loud Bang on his car, he looked to the side of his window to see Sango he unlocked the doors and pointed to the passenger side, she got in and shut the door, "Hey Kagura called me, she said to come to your place"

"Did she tell you where she was?" Miroku looked at her, "That she was going some where. What is going on?" she put on her seatbelt, "How long ago was that?" He asked franticly putting the car in to drive "Uhh like 30 or 40 minutes ago, why?" She looked at miroku worried "She called you before me and something has happed to her and I think Kagome too" He said speeding off he looked at Sango's and saw a tear roll down her face

'_This doesn't feel real'_ Taking in a shallow and shaky breath _'I can't feel my body I can't even open my eyes, all I can see is white maybe I am looking at the wall I cant tell, I feel as I am fading away'_ I close my eyes and then I know _'I know I can feel this pain coming in slowly it's enough to scream but tears only fall from my eyes'_ I tried to move my arms to see what was in my mouth but only found that I was still bound to the bed, so I tried to push it out with my tong and finally it was out and still I couldn't scream _'I think I need to sleep'_ relaxing and breathing out

Inuyasha sat out side of Kagome's house he heard a car coming up the street he ripped his nails out of the steering will, smelling a familiar smell and knew who's it was and then immediately he smelt someone else's blood _'is that Kagura's blood?'_ he thought getting out of his car and started walking up to the house _'I'm coming Kagome'_ he kicked the door to the floor now his blood was boiling he felt his demon coming out and he tried to suppress it when he smelt Kagome's blood he felt his Niles grow and his teeth getting sharper, he felt different but still had his mind he felt so much power he was a full demon but still Inuyasha he smiled and sniffed around "They are down stairs with Kagura and Kagome is up stairs" Inuyasha said in a dark raspy voice "I'm going to Kagome alone" and then he ran up the stairs.

Miroku started to walk to the basement door he stopped to look back to see Sango still at the front door, "Call the police" he said and opened the door and walked quietly down the cement stairs to see Kagura in a pool of blood on the floor.

"Good job Kikyo" Naraku said coming from the other room walking to her and the body "Thanks Naraku it was exhilarating and my First time well second time I don't really count Kagome's mom" Kikyo said pushing her self up from the body, Miroku felt sick to his stomach _'Fucking Kikyo was one that killed her and Kagome's mother, That Bitch!'_ Miroku thought walking back up the stairs backwards, his foot slipped and he fell down the stairs he looked up and saw Kikyo and Naraku running towards him and Kikyo still had a knife in her hands Miroku got up and got in a fighting stance _'Good thing I took fighting classes'._

_  
_

"**No more blame I am destined to keep you sane**

**Gotta rescue the flame**

** Gotta rescue the flame in your heart"**

Inuyasha could hear Sango talking down stairs on the phone, he didn't have to look in all of the rooms to know witch one kagome was in he paused before he turned, he could smell all the blood and then he could feel him self fade away but he fought it and won,

"**No more blood, I will be there for you my love**

**I will stand by your side**

** The world has forsaken my girl"**

He turned the corner and saw a red and white sheet and a girl he didn't recognize to be Kagome but was she.

**I should have seen it would be this way**

**I should have known from the start what she's up to**

**When you have loved and you've lost someone**

** You know what it feels like to lose**

He felt a low growl in his throat; he came closer to the bedside and saw Kagome's eyes closed _'She's not gone'_ He felt relief in his thoughts,

**She's fading away**

**Away from this world**

**Drifting like a feather**

**She's not like the other girls**

**She lives in the clouds**

**She talks to the birds**

**Hopeless little one**

** She's not like the other girls I know**

He felt like he had been standing there for hours he moved to take the rope off her and gently put her arms at her side,

**No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life**

**In her mind she's repeating the words**

** All the love you put out will return to you**

She started to wake up and whimpered in pain he looked up at her eyes and saw them open just barely to know that she was awake, "Hey" Was all he could muster out of his mouth he looked around the room and found one of Kagome's shirts and started to rip it in to pieces of strips,

**I should have seen it would be this way**

**I should have known from the start what she's up to**

**When you have loved and you've lost someone**

**You know what it feels like to lose**

he tied up the bad cuts and he saw that the shirt she was wearing was soaked with blood he lifted it up and saw a huge gash across her stomach,

**She's fading away**

**Away from this world**

**Drifting like a feather**

**She's not like the other girls**

**She lives in the clouds**

**She talks to the birds**

**Hopeless little one**

**She's not like the other girls I know**

he grabbed a big ripped piece of shirt and laid it across it, he could hear her quietly groaning "I'm sorry for moving you" He said polling her shirt back down.

**She's fading away**

**Away from this world**

**Drifting like a feather**

**She's not like the other girls**

**She lives in the clouds**

**She talks to the birds**

**Hopeless little one**

**She's not like the other girls I know**

Inuyasha herd a loud gasp and looked be hind him and saw Sango at the door _'I didn't even hear her get off the phone'_ he thought, she started crying, she ran to the side of Kagome "She is alive?" Sango looked at him for reassurance and he nodded his head she smiled, Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku come around the corner, "Are they coming?" Miroku asked, "Yes any second now" Sango said getting up and walking up to Miroku and felling his embrace.

Inuyasha's ears twitched "They're coming" he stood up and felt this draining feeling and fell back down _'he's gone'_ with one thought and was gone.

I hoped you liked it tell me if you do and if there are any Ideas that will be appreciated.

I the Bright Angel


End file.
